Typically, images for a film are captured using a 2K, 4K, or 8K video camera for broadcast. Making a film having a higher degree of completion requires zoomed-in images, or various techniques for enhancing the sense of realism of the site, such as rack focus. When a director makes a high level of request to a cameraperson, the cameraperson has to satisfy the request by repeatedly capture images and precisely controlling rack focus, zoom speed, or iris-controlled image brightness.